


Fall of Speedy

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not for Laurel Lance fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In a world where there was no prophecy of Ra's al Ghul, turning in Malcolm has consequences for Thea.





	Fall of Speedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).

> An idea I’ve had in my head for a few days due to rewatching some season three episodes for my story Like old times. Wasn’t going to get to it yet, but then some Laurel fanatic had to start spewing their BS and I had to get this out.

Starling City Cemetery

Afternoon

Oliver and Roy stood over a grave, each staring pained at the headstone in front of them, the words on it piercing their hears like a knife.

_Thea Dearden Queen_

_January 21 1995-March 17 2015_

_Beloved daughter and sister_

_A light that was extinguished too soon_

For several long moments, the pair just stared down at the headstone. Then, Oliver spoke, breaking the silence.

“You should head home Roy,” the words sounded cold and detached, even to Oliver’s own ears. “I’m giving you the week off. Take some time to grieve.”

Roy nodded numbly, the loss still hitting him hard. Roy looked over at Oliver, knowing it was hitting him even harder. Roy wished he could say something, anything to help, but he couldn’t even muster any words to make himself feel better. So he simply turned and walked off, leaving Oliver alone.

But not for long. Oliver heard some footsteps approach behind him and didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

“Sorry I missed the funeral,” Barry apologized as he reached the other man.

“You’ve been busy in Central City, I understand. I appreciate you coming,” Oliver said and Barry was concerned by the complete lack of emotion on his friend’s face.

“Is there anything I can do?” Barry inquired.

“I’d like to be alone,” Oliver said.

Barry stared at Oliver for another moment, concerned. Then, he turned and sped off, leaving Oliver alone. Once Barry was gone, Oliver sunk to his knees, for the first time, letting the full weight of what he had lost hit him.

Verdant

Later

Oliver walked into his former club, on his way to his lair to practice some archery, take his mind off things. However, he saw he had an unwelcome guest.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver barked.

“Ollie-” Laurel started.

“Don’t call me that. Only close friends call me that, and we aren’t. Not anymore,” Oliver sneered and Laurel winced.

“Oliver...I know I messed up. And what happened to Thea-”

The next thing Laurel knew, Oliver had her pinned against the wall, his hand around her neck with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

“Do not ever mention my sister again,” Oliver snarled before releasing her.

Laurel gasped, messaging her neck as he stepped back. She looked back at him, for the first time in her life terrified of him.

“You didn’t come here to offer condolences, despite what you might be trying to convince yourself. You came here to clear your guilty conscience,” Oliver said evenly and Laurel almost winced. “What happened to Thea is your fault. She was broken by what Malcolm did to her. You took advantage of that to manipulate her to get justice for Sara. You didn’t care what happened to my sister so long as you got revenge for yours.”

“I didn’t know-” Laurel started.

“That Thea would die as a result of Malcolm’s crimes? I know, but it doesn’t change a thing. My sister is dead because of you,” Oliver said coolly and Laurel couldn’t look at him in the eyes. “You let your ego and your emotions drive your actions. I always knew it would get someone killed. I just never thought it would be my sister.”

Oliver then walked over to her and she looked him in the eye once more. Laurel winced at the look of hate in his eyes.

“Out of respect for what you once meant to me, I’m not going to kill you, despite every bone in my body telling me to,” Oliver said and Laurel was shocked he had considered killing her. “But we will have nothing more to do with each other. Since you think you don’t need my approval or help, you won’t have it. You can be a vigilante all you want, but I won’t give you any assistance. Neither will Roy, Diggle, or Felicity. If they do, they will no longer be part of my team. If you die, that’s on you. I don’t care anymore. You took the only family I had left from me; you’re as guilty as Ra’s and Malcolm. And I won’t forgive you for that. The day Thea died is the day you died.”

Oliver then walked out of room, leaving Laurel alone to wallow in her guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, anyone asking why Oliver went to save Malcolm did not understand the League. Oliver is portrayed as being irrational for wanting to save him, but the League punishes all family of those they see as wronging them. So, if there had been no prophecy, Thea would have died from Malcolm’s actions whether they knew the truth in her involvement or not. And it would have been Laurel’s fault for manipulating Thea into turning Malcolm in.


End file.
